Caution Tape!
by SeraphicTune
Summary: Gokudera doesn't go to Italy to get promoted after all. Instead, Yamamoto gets to spend a few days in Italy with Dino. Away from everyone else. Fluff! One-shot involving D80 aka YamaXDino


**A/N: 2nd fanfic, ever~ And um...my first slash fanfic (oh KHR, how you've corrupted my pure soul, jk XDD)...so it may suck. I dunno...they might be a bit OOC? (T.T I'll try harder next time, I'm sorry ) A one-shot involving D80...which I haven't really seen around, so I wanted to try it out~ ^___^**

**Reviews and constructive criticism would be awesome (please, advice would be awesome XD)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman in anyway or form. It is copyrighted to Amano Akira. This is fanwork~~**

* * *

"Say 'cheese' Yamamoto."

"Alright," the raven haired youth grins, posing next to a wolf statue.

_Flash_. The picture is taken and the two sit down to a much needed lunch after an intense morning of sight-seeing.

"Italy really is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here, Dino-san. Too bad Gokudera couldn't make it." Yamamoto leans back in his chair, sipping milk from a fluted cup.

"No problem," Dino flashes his lady-killer smile. Only, it doesn't quite work as well on a dude. "If Gokudera had come, he would have been killed."

"Again with the mafia game? You mean he would have been really happy, right?"

_Again with the oblivious?_ "Yeah, that's what I mean. So what do you want to do after lunch, Yamamoto?" Dino clasps his hands and leans forward, his elbows on the tabletop.

"Well, the kid said that since we were in Rome, we should go visit the Trevi Fountain."

"Fontana di Trevi? It's nearby, so we can grab some gelato after lunch too," Dino smiles again, gently this time. These past days, he hasn't stopped smiling. He wonders if it's possibly the effect of this boy. Or maybe his time as tour guide has relieved him of his usual duties, and he's feeling more relaxed than he has in a long time. Either way, he's feeling really good.

* * *

"This pasta is really good," chomps Yamamoto, messily digging in. "My dad doesn't really let me eat foreign food, so this is a nice change of pace."

"You've got some sauce on your chin," points out Dino. Absentmindedly, Yamamoto wipes at the side of his face, missing the sauce.

"Here." Dino's fingernail grazes Yamamoto's skin lightly, the sauce still warm.

Yamamoto wipes it off with a napkin and beams, "Thanks Dino-san."

"Not a problem," beams back Dino, his head hanging lazily to the side. His fingers itch slightly, he really wanted to wipe the sauce off himself. Perhaps he was becoming OCD. The other day, they had been driving in the countryside when Dino noticed that Yamamoto's sunglasses were slightly askew. Without meaning to, he had reached over and fixed them.

The baseball player had only smiled and asked cheerfully, "_Was it bothering you?"_

The young boss of the Cavallone had nodded, amazed at the teen's easygoing nature.

_"So next time I don't wear my sunglasses properly, you'll bring out Enzio, right?" _he had joked._ "Gokudera really likes Enzio, he's always bowing in front of him, haha."_

The memory soured. Yamamoto seemed to talk about Gokudera a lot. Dino looks up at the happy teen, eating his heart out.

"Say, Yamamoto," starts Dino. "You always talk about Gokudera. Do you like him?"

Yamamoto looks up in mid-slurp, his lips covered in tomato sauce. And Dino gets a really strong urge to lick the sauce off his lips. He's sure it'd be really tasty. The young boss leans in unconsciously.

"Well of course I like Gokudera," states Yamamoto, matter of factly. Dino stops, feeling as if someone has shot him in the heart. Why does he feel like this? He has got a small inkling, but doesn't want to accept it if _he_ likes someone else.

"That's great," says Dino in a falsely chipper voice. "I congratulate the two of you."

"I mean, Gokudera's my friend after all. Why wouldn't I like him? I like you too, Dino-san," continues Yamamoto, licking his lips and takes another gulp of milk. This endears Dino, who else would eat pasta and drink milk at the same time?

"You l-like me too?" stutters Dino in amazement, his heart twisting in an odd joy he's never experienced before. He feels so heart-wrenchingly _happy_. He coughs, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. "I f-feel the same way too, Yamamoto."

"I know," smiles Yamamoto warmly at the blonde. "We're both friends, right?"

"Right, friends." Dino's smile falters, but he's still on cloud nine. A waitress comes to their table, asking for the handsome young man who has ordered the stracciatella.

"That'd be me," Dino raises his hand. The waitress smiles coquettishly at him and places his soup in front of him. From where she is standing, Dino is at eye level with her chest. He tries to back up, slightly afraid of what the large bust size might do to him.

"If you ever, _ever_ need anything, call me," she winks, trying to slip a piece of paper with her number into his jacket. Her chest gets closer and closer to his face and a mental image of being squashed by SuperBust in front of Yamamoto freaks Dino out enough that he backs right into his soup, spilling it all over him.

"Oh my, you poor baby," the waitress tries dabbing at his chest.

"It's alright; I can take care of it." Yamamoto steps in front of her, revealing the long pasta stain across his shirt. "I got some sauce on me too."

"Well, have a nice day." The flirty waitress leaves in a huff, thinking that the best ones are _always_ gay.

* * *

In the washroom, Yamamoto is drying Dino's shirt underneath a hand dryer while Dino sits on the sink counter.

"You know, your tattoo is really cool," compliments Yamamoto above the whirring of the hand dryer.

"You think?" asks Dino, pleased at this praise. In fact, if Yamamoto had said, "I'm impressed with how long your nose hairs are," he would have been flattered as well, but this was evidently much better.

"It really suits you." It occurs to Yamamoto that Dino has been clumsy these past few days. "Where are your men?"

"Oh, I told Romario and everyone that they could go take a vacation for a few days, so they went to the south of France."

_So that's what happened. Well, now I've got an idea_. Yamamoto grins mischievously.

"Maybe I should get a matching tattoo," jests Yamamoto.

"I can't imagine it," admits Dino. "I think you look good as you are now." Realizing what he has just said, Dino blushes, embarrassed at his blatant approval of Yamamoto's looks.

"You look pretty cool too, Dino-san." Yamamoto taps a finger against Dino's tattoo, causing him to shiver in anticipation. The brown-eyed youth hands the dry shirt back to Dino, helping him into it.

"Thanks. Shall we go to Trevi Fountain now?" inquires Dino.

"Yeah, I want to get some gelato though, since my lunch ended up on my shirt," laughs Yamamoto.

* * *

It has been a week since his trip to Italy and he really enjoyed spending time with Dino. The young boss's clumsiness was rather cute. Yamamoto ponders this statement. Does he think Dino is cute? He decides yes, Dino is rather adorable, with his hair sticking up in random places when he wakes up in the morning. Yamamoto hears that Dino is in town to talk to Tsuna about some of that "mafia" stuff again, so he leaves a message on his cell phone that says to meet him at the Namimori Middle baseball field.

* * *

Dino's cheeks hurt from smiling so much since he's received Yamamoto's message. So he gives another day off to his men.

"Boss has been in a good mood ever since that vacation with Yamamoto. I wonder what happened," comments Romario, as he heads out to the karaoke bar.

* * *

"Yamamoto, what is it that you called me out for?"

"I wanted to give you a present as a way of thanking you for that trip to Italy," waves Yamamoto.

"Where is it?" Dino looks around for a box of some sort.

"Here you go!" Yamamoto wraps something around his waist and cinches it tight. Dino feels heat creeping into his cheeks. He looks down to see a caution tape wrapped around his waist saying [CAUTION! KLUTZ ALERT].

"It's a caution belt," explains Yamamoto with a smile. "For when your men aren't around."

"How very thoughtful," replies Dino dryly, fingering the yellow plastic. He moves his hands over Yamamoto's hands that are adjusting his belt buckle. "Tight enough? Will it hold up my pants?"

"Being sarcastic Dino-san? That's new," says Yamamoto, slightly red around the ears. "Do you like it?"

Dino stops teasing and shoots his lady killing smile, "Of course I like it." Only this time, it works. Yamamoto stops and stares openly at Dino, the tips of his ears growing hot, his mouth slightly agape. He realizes that Dino-san has a really nice smile…

The blonde laughs and steps forward to give him a clasp on the shoulder when he trips over a pebble, pitching him forward into Yamamoto. They both bang into the steel fence with Dino sprawled on top of Yamamoto.

Yamamoto just laughs, "I knew that belt would come in handy. Or at least it was accurate. I was going to give you lessons on how to walk, but then I saw this belt and thought it fit you much better."

Dino whispers shyly, "I think I might have preferred the walking lessons. Then I could have spent more time with you."

The teen just chuckles, pulling the ends of the caution belt closer to him, drawing Dino closer. "I think we'll be seeing each other a lot after all. I have to give you lessons on how to use your caution belt."

* * *

**[TEN YEARS LATER]**

"Yamamoto, is that you?" Dino asks, stepping out of the laundry room where he was washing yet another soiled jacket.

"I brought home another present," chirps Yamamoto. He pulls out an odd looking contraption with a caution design on it.

"You idiot! Why do you have that?" Dino blushes, snatching it from Yamamoto. "You always bring these kinds of things home, but do you actually know what this _is_?"

Yamamoto shrugs easily, "Well, the lady at the store said it was a good luck charm, so I thought that Dino-san needed all the luck in the world, so I bought it for you. Lately, you've been wearing my clothes, haven't you? You've tripped into the horse stalls so often that Romario is getting sick of doing your laundry."

"Not true! There are rowdy kids around here, I know they keep sneaking in here and shoving me into the horse stalls when I have my afternoon walk. Anyways, this is a CHASTITY BELT! Why would you give me a chastity belt?"

"What's that?" Yamamoto lifts a brow, amused.

"Don't tell me you're 24 years old and you don't know?" Dino reddens, exasperated.

"Do I want to know?" Yamamoto chuckles throatily, hooking his thumbs into the loops of the caution belt that Dino is wearing.

Dino smirks, "I suppose we don't really need that thing. I'll just keep it as a memento of your endearing idiocy." As he says this, he trips over the toe of Yamamoto's boots and they lurch onto the floor.

Yamamoto murmurs into Dino's ear, "I suppose your klutziness isn't such a bad thing sometimes either."

* * *

**a/n: So do tell me what you think, everyone~ Reviews make my day *w***


End file.
